


plush and supple  (and horny thoughts)

by inspiritwarrior



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drabble, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritwarrior/pseuds/inspiritwarrior
Summary: Yuto loved Hyunggu's thighs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting a story on this platform, and it's a Yuto x Kino drabble omfg I am very nervous tbvh 
> 
> hope you will enjoy this ((extremely)) short drabble!!

Yuto loved Hyunggu's thighs. 

He would often fantasize about their suppleness - how soft and plush they would feel under his touch, how they would jiggle slightly when he released them from his naughty hands. Bringing his thoughts into a more erotic zone, he also thought of how Hyunggu's thighs would look like all marked with red and purple hickies made by him, how they would tremble when Yuto fucked Hyunggu deep and hard, his cock pounding into the sweet, tight hole, and his hips hammering against the apex of Hyunggu's thighs. 

Ah fuck, Yuto was hard again. Damn Hyunggu and his fucking erotic thighs, Yuto thought.


End file.
